With or Without You
by ToxicDanger2010
Summary: In Season 8 Episode 6 With or Without You: What would have happened between Alli and Johnny that night if Conner hadn't slipped the snake into Johnny's tent?  A little Anya/Sav romance too 3
1. Chapter 1: I'm Intrigued By You

**Chapter One: I'm Intrigued By You**

"_Tonight is so going to rock," _Alli thought to herself, while talking to Anya, and shedding her long skirt and jacket.

As Alli and Anya left the school building, Alli spotted Johnny leaning against the bus, a book in his hands. Alli smiled and walked up to him.

"Hi, I'm Alli." she said to him, "what're you reading?"

"A book," Johnny answered.

"That's a joke, right?" Alli asked.

"That would be correct," Jonny answered, without looking up from his book.

After setting up camp and a game of _Survival_, Alli asked Johnny to go for a walk. Johnny agreed and he and Alli headed into the woods together.

"Why do you seem so distant at times?" Alli asked Johnny smiling up at him.

"Why are you so interested in me?" Johnny replied with a smile.

"I asked you first," Alli said, giggling.

"Fine, being distant keeps most people from bothering me. Apparently, it doesn't work on everyone," Johnny said with a grin, "Now, you answer my question."

"Okay. I'm interested in you because I like you and want to get to know you better."

"Really? Well, you intrigue me, Bhandari. So, I'm going to think about getting to know you too."

"Really!" Alli giggled, "I mean, that's cool."

Johnny laughed, "You're cute, Bhandari, but I think we'd better head back to camp. People may begin to wonder."

"No, just a little further, then we'll turn around. Please?" Alli pleaded, batting her eyes.

"Fine, just a little further, then we turn around. I don't want people to come look for us."

"Okay," Alli said, smiling. She looped her arm around Johnny's. He rolled his eyes and smiled, but didn't pull away. Alli's heart leaped.

"_Tonight's going exactly as planned," _Alli thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2: Backwoods

**_I forgot to do this in chapter one so here is my author's note. I love Degrassi: TNG, but in this FF my own interpretation of the characters shows through (ie Johnny is different around Alli that Bruce.. ect.) There is a lot of inner thoughts of Alli and Johnny in this chapter and will continue throughout the story. It makes it a lot easier to understand the characters and what they are thinking. So I hope you enjoy Chapter Two._**

_P.S. I do not own anything Degrassi related. There is dialogue from the episode With or Without You in this story and I do not own it._

_P.P.S. Please review (:_

**Chapter Two: Backwoods**

After her walk with Johnny, Alli was on Cloud 9. She was so happy about spending time with Johnny and how well her plan was going, until her brother, Sav, confronted her in the woods.

"What have you been up to?" Sav asked Alli..

"Johnny broke Conner's net. We're looking for moths and other nocturnal fauna," Alli answered.

"Have you heard you're new nickname?"

"No!"

"Backwoods Bhandari. They think you hooked up with Johnny."

"That's awesome!"

"You want them to call you that?"

"It's cooler than _Sav's little sister_, or _niner geek_."

"You know what? You better go to you're tent!"

"Why? I didn't do anything! You're such a hypocrite, I saw that pack of condoms you brought."

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

"And you're worried about what people might think about me."

"Go to you're tent! Now!"

"This is so unfair!"Alli stormed back to camp, and talked to Anya about what Sav did to her.

After Anya leaves to hang out with Sav, Alli wonders about her new nickname, "_Backwoods Bhandari. Interesting, I wonder what people really think happened," _Alli thought to herself, _"Not that it was anything interesting, we just talked, and flirted, and didn't hook up despite what people think."_

Anya went to hang out with Sav later that night in Sav's tent. When Anya finds the condoms Sav brought she says she is ready to have sex. They begin to make out and Anya takes of Sav's shirt.

Johnny was sitting alone in his tent reading his book when his mind wandered to Alli, _"She's cute, but only a Grade 9. People will say things about us. But she's really cute and nice and smart and wasn't afraid to approach me. Maybe she doesn't know my past or maybe she doesn't care. I think I might like her. But I can't, she's a Grade 9, it wouldn't be right, I just need to become more aloof and maybe she'll lose interest," _Johnny thought to himself. Someone appeared outside his tent and knocked on it. When he opened it and saw Alli, he realized being aloof with her would be much harder than he anticipated.

**_Okay so I know that Johnny seems kind of weird and multiple personality-ish but IMO he probably had conflicting thoughts about Alli from the beginning and I thought I would make that known._**

**_Again, Please Review (:_**


	3. Chapter 3: Poker Face

_**So I'm on my third chapter tonight but getting ready for bed so there won't be another one tonight. I hope you've enjoyed the first two chapters and that you enjoy this one. This story probably won't be very long, but who knows I may make it longer.**_

_P.S. I Own Nothing _

_P.P.S. Please Review after reading this (:_

**Chapter Three: Poker and Batteries**

Alli went to Johnny's tent and knocked on the outside. Johnny let her in.

"I think you have the wrong tent," Johnny said as she down near his lantern."Nope," Alli said, with a small laugh as Johnny zipped the tent and sat back down across from her.

"So where are you're little friends?" Johnny asked.

"They went to collect nocturnal specimens. Yawn."

"Uh-huh."

"Thought maybe you might be doing something interesting."

"Well I'm not, so maybe you should go."

"I don't mind, you read you're book. I'll just hang out."

"You're not going to give up are you?"

"No."

"Okay," Johnny said grabbing a deck of cards, "Crazy 8's?"

"Poker."

"Poker? Poker it is."

Alli smiled and Johnny said, "What's that supposed to be you're poker face? You know I'm not supposed to tell you have a killer hand."

"Maybe I'm just happy to be spending time with you," Alli replied smiling at Johnny, who smiled back.

Sav and Anya were still making out in Sav's tent when they finally decided it was time to move on. Anya began to unbuckle Sav's belt and jeans button. He managed to shimmy out of his pants while still kissing Anya, who was now slipping her shirt over her head.

Alli and Johnny were still playing poker in Johnny's tent when the batteries in his lantern died.

"I have some extra batteries here somewhere," Johnny said searching through his bag, "I just need to find them. Give me a sec."

"Or we could do something else, that doesn't involve you finding those batteries so quickly," Alli said, smiling and winking at Johnny. The little bit of light from the campfire outside put shadows on Alli's face making her look more beautiful than usual.

Johnny looked up from his bag and smiled at her he moved towards her and put her face in his hands. Alli smiled as Johnny leaned towards her.

_**Okay so if Conner hadn't slipped the snake into Johnny's tent, Alli never would have screamed, and Sav and Anya would probably gone all the way. I don't know what would have happened with Johnny and Alli if the snake hadn't been in the tent. This is my interpretation of what I think could have happened. **_

_**Please Read and Review :)**_


	4. Chapter 4: My First Kiss

**_Here is chapter four. There probably won't be too many more chapters but who know I could change my mind and go further than this episode. This chapter contains two lines from Season 8 Episode 9: _**Lost in Love Part 2_** but that is only because I believe that probably would have happened. Other than that the dialouge is all from my mind. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. (:**_

**_P.S. I do not own Degrassi. It's a sad, sad day in the neighborhood._**

**_P.P.S. Please Read and Review (it makes me happy to see a [review alert] in my inbox :D)_**

**Chapter Four: My First Kiss Went A Little Like This**

Alli smiled as Johnny leaned towards her. When his lips touched hers, her heart raced. He pulled away and her eyes widened as she smiled.

"Was that your first kiss?" Johnny asked.

"The next one won't be," Alli said smiling. Johnny rolled his eyes as Alli laid her head on his shoulder.

"You know, Backwoods, you're cute, but us, together, is never going to work. You're a Grade 9, I'm a Grade 12. It would be nonstop torment for both of us."

"Can't we try? If we don't let any comments bother us people will eventually get bored and leave us alone."

"You don't understand. It's not that easy."

"But you like me. A lot. We should at least give it a try. You never know what could happen."

"No, Backwoods. I like you but a relationship between us would never work. Let's just be friends."

"Friends. Can it be friends with benefits?"

"Benefits? What kind of benefits?"

"Oh, you know kissing."

"Kissing? We could maybe do that. At least try it," Johnny said, leaning in to kiss Alli again. Alli smiled and wrapped her arms around Johnny's neck. His arms snaked around her waist pulling her close.

"_This is perfect," _Alli thought to herself, _"Just as I wanted tonight to go."_

"_I can't believe I agreed to this. Friends with a make-out benefit. With a niner,"_ Johnny thought to himself as he lifted Alli onto his lap, _"Oh well. We'll be just friends after tonight. Or maybe not even that. And no one else ever need know what happened tonight."_

When Johnny and Alli broke apart, Johnny found his extra batteries to fix the lantern. They went back to their poker game, but both of their minds kept wandering back to the kiss. Alli knew what she wanted, but also knew that Johnny wasn't ready to be more than friends. Johnny knew he liked Alli, a lot, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to remain distant from her. There was just something about her that made him want to tell her everything about him, and hold her in his arms forever.


	5. Chapter 5: Good Morning Beautiful

**_Here is chapter five. I really like trying to get into Alli and Johnny's heads so I might continue on past this episode and I will give you a warning if I decide to end it. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. And in reply to a comment: I shouldn't need to change the rating, that was as racy as it got, and that wasn't that bad.. Thank You! :D_**

**_P.S. I don't own anything_**

**_P.P.S. Please read and review :) I like to hear your thoughts and opinions. Just don't be rude- constructive criticism only please._**

**Chapter Five: Good Morning Beautiful**

Alli woke up the next morning and rubbed her eyes. When she opened her eyes she realized she wasn't in her tent. She looked to her right to find a shirtless Johnny DiMarco laying beside her with his left arm around her shoulder. She gasped and sat up. She looked down at herself to find she was fully clothed. Looking around the tent she noticed the cards separated into a deck and two separate hands.

"_Good," _she thought to herself, _"That means nothing more happened and we just fell asleep playing cards."_

Johnny stirred next to her and sat up, "Good morning, Beautiful," he said kissing Alli's cheek.

"Good morning," Alli replied, smiling, "I think I'd better get back to my tent before someone realizes I'm not in it, like my brother."

"Forget about your brother for five more minutes. Come here," Johnny said opening his arms. Alli went to him and sat on his lap. He wrapped her in a hug and kissed her.

Alli kissed him back, lost in the moment, until she heard a voice, "Alli! Alli! Where are you? Where the heck is my sister?" Alli pulled away from Johnny, her eyes wide.

"That's, Sav, what am I going to do?" Alli whispered.

"Here, think you can fit through this without making a scene?" Johnny asked pointing to the 'window' on the backside of his tent, facing the woods. Alli studied it for a moment then nodded, "Good. I'm going to put a shirt on, and try to distract your brother. Go far back into the woods and circle the campsite so you come out closer to your tent. When he sees you say you went for a walk in the fresh air. Hopefully he'll buy it."

"Thank you so much," Alli said, kissing Johnny quickly then moving to the back of the tent, so no one would see her when Johnny opened the flap.

"No problem," Johnny said, looking at her then opening the tent and crawling out. Alli waited a few minutes then unzipped the 'window' and slipped out quietly.

While walking through the woods, Alli finger combed her hair, so she didn't have bed head, and straightened her clothes.

"_If this plan works, Sav never need know that I slept in Johnny's tent last night," _Alli thought to herself, _"I can't believe I slept in Johnny's tent last night! My plan went exactly as I planned."_

Alli circled the campsite until she saw her tent. She walked a little further down so she would emerge, a few tents down from hers.

"Alli!" she heard her brother call from the other side of the camp. As she neared the edge of the trees she saw her brother, back to her shouting into the trees."

"Alli!" she heard another voice call. She smiled, Johnny was helping her brother look for her. However, his voice was closer, behind her. She whirled around and saw Johnny leaning against a tree, a few yards behind her.

Alli walked up to Johnny and wrapped her arms around him, "Thank you for helping me out with my brother."

"No problem, Backwoods," Johnny replied, he kissed her quick, "You'd better go back to camp now. Before you're brother comes over here."

"Okay," Alli said with a smile. She walked back downhill to the camp where Sav was still calling her name, "Sav, I'm right here, stop yelling."

"Alli!" Sav exclaimed hugging his little sister, "where have you been?"

"I went for a walk in the woods this morning when I got up. I just wanted to breath the fresh air and hear the sounds of nature," Alli answered.

"Oh, well you weren't in your tent this morning when I brought you breakfast," Sav said.

"I'm not hungry," Alli said, "Since I'm still in my clothes from yesterday, I'm going to go change, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Sav said, turning around and going back to his tent.

Johnny smiled from the trees as he watched Alli head back to her tent, _"She's so beautiful. If only she wasn't a Grade 9. I would like to be with her but there would be so much drama being in a relationship with her. It's definitely going to take some serious consideration before I commit with her. Maybe having a secret relationship for now would be the best thing to do. It's even kind of hot sneaking around."_

Johnny walked back to his tent to pack everything back up to leave. As he picked up the cards, his mind wandered to Alli, he wondered if she was thinking about him too.


	6. Chapter 6: Let's Make A Deal

**_Here is Chapter Six. And thanks to the positive feedback I've gotten, I've decided to continue this on to where my imagination takes me. Thanks to those who have read and reviewed this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)_**

**_P.S. I do not own._**

**_P.P.S. Please Read and Review (:_**

**Chapter Six: Let's Make A Deal**

While Alli was cleaning her tent, getting ready to head back to the city, her mind wandered to Johnny. She hoped he was thinking of her too, reconsidering having a real relationship, _"However, having a secret relationship, sneaking around behind people's backs, is kind of hot," _Alli thought to herself smiling, _"And even if Sav finds out about last night, I'll threaten to tell Mom and Dad about Anya, and what they did last night. At least then he'll keep quiet." _

Alli heard someone outside her tent, "Alli, we need to pack your tent up, hurry up," Anya said.

"Okay," Alli said, "Give me five minutes and I'll be ready."

"Okay, but I'd hurry up, you're brother's been on edge since he couldn't find you this morning," Anya said.

"Come inside," Alli said still packing her stuff.

Anya unzipped the tent and came inside, zipping it back up, "I know you really didn't get up early and go for a walk. What were you really doing?"

"How do you know I didn't really go for a walk?" Alli asked, eyeing Anya suspiciously.

"Because, I came to your tent this morning, when Sav brought your breakfast. I came in to wake you up and your sleeping bag hadn't been slept in. I messed everything up, Alli style, before Sav came in."

"Uh-huh. How do you know I didn't straighten everything up before my walk?"

"Alli, you brother may be stupid enough to believe your story, but I'm not. Where were you really this morning?"

"I, uh, kind of spent the night in Johnny's tent last night," Alli answered softly.

"Nuh- uh! You didn't!"

"Yeah, I did. We were playing poker and just sort of fell asleep. I didn't mean to. But what's done is done. Please don't tell Sav."

"Don't worry, I won't tell Sav, I'm not that horrible of a person."

"Good. Otherwise I'd have to rat you guys out on what you did last night."

"How do you know we did anything last night?"

"I'm not dumb Anya, I saw the condoms Sav brought. Process of elimination tells me what you did."

"Okay, let's make a deal. I don't tell Sav about you and Johnny, and you don't rat Sav and me out to you parents."

"Deal," Alli smiled holding out her hand.

Anya took Alli's hand, smiling, and shook it, "Deal."

_**I kind of figured that the Anya would be the one to know that Alli lied to Sav, but being Anya and knowing Sav so well, wouldn't rat Alli out.**_

_**Again, please review! :)**_


	7. Chapter 7: Dirty Little Secret

**_Here's chapter seven. I hope you enjoy it. This FanFic has been fun to write so far, so I plan to keep writing it as long as my brain keeps producing ideas. There is one line in this chapter from Season 8 Episode 14 _**Jane Says Part 2. _**It seemed to fit so I put it in here.**_

**__****P.S. I do not own anything.**

**_P.P.S. Please Read and Review :)_**

**Chapter Seven: Dirty Little Secret**

Alli was one of the first people on the bus later that morning. She sat in the very back seat, hoping that Johnny would figure it out and sit either in the seat across the aisle of in front of her. When Johnny finally got on the bus he sat in front of her, leaning against the window, so he could watch Alli.

Alli smiled and took out a piece of paper and a pen from her bag, _"So I've been thinking," _Alli wrote on the paper and passed it up to Johnny.

"_What have you been thinking about, Backwoods?" _Johnny replied.

"_About us. A relationship. What if we kept it a secret, at first anyway?"_

"_I was kind of thinking about that, too. A secret relationship is kind of hot. And maybe it would work."_

"_Really? I didn't expect you to agree. I think it would work. And yeah, sneaking around is definitely kind of hot."_

"_So it's settled. We are now a secret item. But secret means secret, from everyone."_

"_Well, Anya kind of already knows what happened last night. But she won't say anything to anyone, because I have dirt on her and Sav. But no one else will know."_

"_Anya knows? Are you sure she won't tell?""She won't tell. She won't want the secret I have spread around. We're absolutely safe."_

"_Okay, Backwoods, we should probably stop writing back and forth. Some one is bound to notice and then good-bye to our secret."_

Instead of writing back, Alli smiled and nodded. Johnny smiled at Alli and winked. Alli looked into his eyes, grinned again, and turned back to the note in her hands. She read it over and over on the way home, smiling more each time. When the bus entered the Toronto city limits, Alli folded the note up, held it in her hand for a moment, then slipped it in her bag.

As the bus neared Degrassi, Alli slipped her long skirt and jacket back on, figuring that her father would be at the school to pick her and Sav up. She smiled at Johnny as he let her in front of him to exit the bus.

"You know it doesn't matter what you wear, Alli, you look good to me," Johnny whispered to Alli as she walked by. Johnny watched her walk down the bus aisle, her pigtails swinging across her back.


	8. Chapter 8: I've Got a Feeling

**_Here is chapter eight. This is probably my last update for today, will update tomorrow for sure. I'm not exactly happy with this chapter, but it's not exactly horrible either._**

**_P.S. I Do Not Own Anything_**

**_P.P.S. Please Read and Review _**[Review Alerts] _**make me happy :)**_

**Chapter Eight: I've Got a Feeling**

"How was your trip?" Mr. Bhandari asked Sav and Alli when they arrived at home.

"It was very educational," Alli answered, "Conner, K.C., and I collected some moths for Conner's collection."

"And how was the trip for you, Sav?" Mr. Bhandari asked, turning to his son.

"It was great. Danny and I worked on some new songs. And enjoyed the fresh air," Sav answered, nodding.

"Sounds like you both had a lot of fun. I'm so glad I agreed to let you both go. It seems like it was a great trip for both of you," Mr. Bhandari said.

Alli went to her room to call Clare, who hadn't been able to convince her parents to let her come on the trip.

"Hey, Dad, can I go to Clare's?" Alli asked.

"Sure, Alli, please be home by 9:00 though. You have school tomorrow," Mr. Bhandari answered.

"Yes, Father," Alli answered, walking out the door. Alli smiled, Johnny's house was on the way to Clare's. With any luck he'd be outside or at least see her walk by. He'd know she would walk back by and be waiting. But she shouldn't get her hopes up. She and Johnny agreed to a secret relationship just hours ago. He probably wouldn't even be home.

As Alli neared Johnny's house, she smiled. Johnny wasn't outside as she walked by but she had a feeling he was watching her anyway.

It takes Alli ten minutes to walk from her house to Clare's. She would just tell Clare she had to be home by 8:30 so maybe she could see Johnny before she had to be home.

When Alli got to Clare's they went straight to Clare's room to hang out. Clare explained that she'd already talked to K.C. about his trip and collecting nocturnal specimens.

"So," Clare said, "How was your trip? K.C. said that you didn't help him and Conner much while collecting moths."

"Yeah, I got bored so went and hung out in my tent. Despite how it sounds, moth collecting is not that exciting," Alli answered.

"I also heard your new nickname. K.C. told me. You're Backwoods Bhandari now, huh?" Clare asked, smiling at Alli.

"Yeah, I'm Backwoods now, but everything is just a rumor. I didn't hook up with anyone in the woods. But I still like Backwoods better than Minor Niner and all the other names I've been called," Alli answered, smiling.

"Uh-huh," Clare said nodding, "So you didn't do anything else exciting last night?"

"No. I just wish you could have been there. The trip would not have been nearly as boring," Alli said.

"I wish I could have been there too, it sounds like it was a fun trip. Maybe I'll convince my parents for the next one."

"I hope so. You would have had a blast."

"What time do you have to be home?"

"I'm supposed to be home by 9:00 since it's a school night, but I'm going to leave around 8:10 so I can be home by 8:30. Maybe earn some brownie points and more freedom from the parental unit."

"I hear that. So what do you want to do for another hour?"

"Let's make popcorn and then we'll find something to do."

Clare stood up and smiled, "Okay."

When Alli left an hour later she walked quickly until she reached the block that Johnny's house was on. As she got closer to his house she noticed a blonde-haired someone sitting on the porch.

Alli smiled, _"I knew he'd be out here when I walked back by. Or maybe it's a coincidence. Either way, I'm happy."_


	9. Chapter 9: UP!

**_This will probably be my last update for tonight. I will update again tomorrow. Thanks to those who have reviewed this story with wonderful feedback. It's thanks to you that I'm going to continue this story to wherever my imagination takes me. So here is Chapter Nine. I hope you enjoy it :)_**

**_P.S. I Do Not Own_**

**_P.P.S. Please Read and Review :)_**

**Chapter Nine: UP!**

Alli smiled, _"I knew he'd be out here when I walked back by. Or maybe it's a coincidence. Either way, I'm happy."_

As she was within a few feet of Johnny's porch, he turned and smiled, "I knew you'd come back by here eventually."

"How long have you been sitting here?" Alli asked, smiling at him.

"About forty-five minutes. I was actually reading my book though. Since I didn't get much reading done last night, thanks to you."

"Uh-huh. And you watched me walk by going to Clare's earlier didn't you?"

"Technically, yes. But I just happened to look out my window as you walked by. I wasn't just sitting at the window waiting for you to go by. That would be creepy."

"Yes, that would be creepy."

"So did you tell your little friend anything?"

"Clare? No, I didn't say anything about you."

"Good. I know she's your best friend, but let's not tell her about us right away."

"Yeah, okay."

"So, when do you have to be home?"

"By 9:00. It takes about five minutes to walk from here."

"Really? Well it's only 8:20, you have about thirty minutes before you need to go home. What do you want to do?"

Alli smiled, "I think you can figure out what I want to do."

Johnny nodded, "Come over here," Johnny motioned to a space between his house and his neighbor's.

Alli followed him to the space and as soon as they were out of sight, Johnny wrapped his arms around Alli's waist and pulled her close. Alli smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, as he bent down to kiss her.

"You know," Alli said, "Sneaking around, making out in hideaways is kind of hot. I could get used to this." She kissed him again, then looked at her watch, "I need to go it's 8:48 and I still have to slip my 'home clothes' back on." She pulled her ankle length skirt out of her bag and slipped it on over her Capri's. Then she took her jacket out and put it over her tank top. Before zipping it up she looked at Johnny with an innocent gleam in her eyes.

"It is hot sneaking around, but if you're late getting home that means you'll be grounded, and we'll never get to hang out," Johnny said giving her another quick kiss, "Now go, before you're late."

Alli smiled, walking down the sidewalk. She took a quick glance back at Johnny who was watching her. She waved and turned back around zipping up her jacket and putting her hair back into pigtails.

As she walked up her front steps, she looked at her watch, _"It's 8:55, I made it home with five minutes to spare. I'm good. And my boyfriend understands curfew so we can continue to hang out. Life can only go up from here."_

"Alli, is that you?" Mrs. Bhandari asked as Alli opened the front door.

"Yes, Mother, it's me, just getting home from Clare's," Alli answered walking into the kitchen where her mother was standing over the sink.

"How is Clare?" Mrs. Bhandari asked.

"She's good. A little bummed she couldn't go on the overnight camping trip. But we had fun anyway," Alli answered, getting a glass of water.

"It's too bad Clare couldn't go. But how was you're trip?"

"My trip was a lot of fun. Very educational, I helped Conner and K.C. collect moths for a while then went back to my tent."

"I'm glad you had fun. Maybe Clare will be able to go one the next trip. I'm sure you'd have way more fun with Clare there."

"Yeah. Hey, Mom, I'm going to go get ready for bed. I'll come down to say good night before I go to bed."

"Okay, Alli."

Alli walked upstairs, smiling to herself about her evening. A fun time hanging out with Clare then a secret make out session with Johnny. It couldn't get much better than that.

_**You may have noticed that most of my chapter titles are also song titles. The ones that aren't will probably be changed when I find song titles that work.**_

**_Please Review :)_**


	10. Chapter 10: 21 Questions

**_Sorry it's taken so long to update but I wasn't home at all today, or around any computer at all.. However I am updating one right after the other to make up for it. Will try to update more again tomorrow. Hope you enjoy Chapter Ten. And if I hadn't found a way to add more in this chapter would have been under 200 words._**

_**P.S. I Do Not Own**_

**_P.P.S. Please Read and Review.. Thanks :)_**

**Chapter Ten: 21 Questions**

At school the next day, Alli's stomach had butterflies every time she saw Johnny. They exchanged secret glances and smiles all day long. Alli thought Clare had noticed, but since Clare didn't say anything Alli wasn't going to bring it up either.

Before her last class, Alli found a note from Johnny in her locker, _"I will be waiting at our _secret _place after school. If you can make it come too, unless your curfew stops you. If you don't show I'll assume it's because of your curfew. Hope to see you. -Johnny."_

Alli smiled, she was definitely going to be at their _secret_ place after school. Her curfew wasn't until five on school days which gave them almost two hours to be alone.

"Hey," Alli said after turning the corner to their secret place and seeing Johnny.

"Hey," Johnny said, smiling at her. Alli walked up beside him and leaned against the wall, "When's your curfew?"

"Five," Alli replied, "It gives us about an hour and forty-five minutes. What do you want to do?"

"Well, my parents aren't home, we don't have to stay out here," Johnny replied taking Alli's hand.

"Really? Okay."

Johnny smiled at Alli and lead her inside. He showed her the kitchen and living room. Alli saw photos of a younger Johnny in family pictures and birthday pictures. The chubbiness of his cheeks and the innocent look in his eyes made her smile.

Johnny lead her up the stairs, where more pictures lined the walls, to his room. Alli wasn't expecting what she saw when Johnny opened the door. His room was spotless, everything in its place, and even the bed was made. It wasn't anything she imagined, for every time she imagined Johnny's room it was a mess with clothes on the floor instead of in the hamper. In her mind his bed was never made and it tended to smell like cheese.

Her eyes got wide when she looked around, Johnny noticed and smiled at her, "What? Not what you were expecting?"

"Honestly, it's not anything like I was expecting," Alli smiled sheepishly, then looked at him, "It's just so clean, I was expecting more clothing on the floor."

"I know. So now that we're here, what do you want to do?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"You know, Backwoods, I hardly know anything about you. Maybe we should talk, get to know each other better. A relationship is based on trust, even a secret one."

"Okay," Alli said, "Is it okay to sit on the bed?"

"Go ahead," Johnny smiled motioning towards it. Alli sat down near the headboard. She motioned for Johnny to sit by her.

"Okay so what do you want to know about me?" Alli asked.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Really? My favorite color is purple. What's your full name?"

"Johnathan George DiMarco."

This questioning went on for the next hour until, 4:30, when Alli began to get ready to leave for home.

"See you tomorrow?" Alli asked standing my the front door.

"Yeah," Johnny answered, bending down to kiss her, "Now go, I don't want you to be late. That would mess a lot of stuff up."

Alli nodded, and opened the front door, after making sure that no one she knew was walking by.

**_Okay, so I really doubt that Johnny's room would be clean (judging by every other boy's room I've been in) but it seemed like it would work, just one more thing Alli didn't know about Johnny. _**

**_Please Review :)_**


	11. Chapter 11: Thinking of You

**_Second chapter update for tonight and now going to bed. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's really just a filler, with some insight into Alli and Johnny's heads._**

**_P.S. I Don't Own Anything_**

**_P.P.S. Please Read and Review :)_**

**Chapter Eleven: Thinking of You**

After Alli left his house, Johnny couldn't stop thinking about her. The way she sat against the headboard and hugged his pillow, _"I almost wish we didn't have to keep this a secret. Most guys would kill to have a girlfriend as beautiful as Alli. But I am not going to say we go public with it until I know it's going to work out. And I should probably talk to Alli and see what she says. We should also talk about telling Clare. I know it must be killing Alli to have to keep it from her."_

Johnny sniffed the air downstairs. It smelled a lot like Alli, at least to someone used to her scent. Johnny grabbed some air freshener and sprayed it around the house, hoping to fool his parents.

When Alli got home she quickly changed her clothes, so that she didn't smell like Johnny, or Johnny's house.

"_I wish I didn't have to keep it a secret how awesome of a boyfriend I have," _Alli thought looking the mirror, _"At least from Clare. It seems so wrong to keep a secret, especially one this big, from my best friend. Keeping it from everyone else doesn't matter so much right now. I am going to have to tell Johnny that I don't feel right keeping a secret from Clare. I'm sure he'll understand."_

Alli smiled at herself in the mirror, she couldn't wait to see Johnny at school tomorrow. They needed to find a secret place to meet up at school. Always waiting until after school would be a pain, especially with her curfew. She also hoped that Johnny would leave another note in her locker, it was a very romantic gesture to her.

Turning away from the mirror, Alli smiled again. She knew, somehow, that Johnny was thinking of her too. She went to her window and looked out.

Johnny went to his window too, hoping that Alli would walk by again, on her way to Clare's. But when Alli wasn't on the sidewalk below, Johnny turned back to his bed, still thinking about her. He pictured her smile in his mind. He knew that she was smiling now, a few blocks away, thinking of him.

_**Please Review :)**_


	12. Chapter 12: Dear Diary

**_I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have just recently started college and was trying to get back into the swing of things. I will try to update at least once a week. Or every other week. It just depends on how much homework I have. I will try not to have such a long break in between chapters. I will also try to make longer chapters. Chapter Twelve is considerably longer even without the A.N. that the other chapters. I hope you enjoy chapter twelve. I wrote it in all of an hour-ish. So forgive me if it's not the best._**

**_P.S. I do not own anything._**

**_P.P.S. Please read and review._**

**_BTW, the _**_itaclics****__ is the question Alli asked and the _plain font **_is Johnny's answer._**

**Chapter Twelve: Dear Diary**

Alli picked up her notebook and pencil and sat on her bed. She wrote down all the questions she'd asked Johnny earlier that after noon. She also wrote down his answers word for word.

"_What's your full name?" _

"Johnathan George DiMarco."

"_What is your dog's name?" _

"I have two dogs, actually, Jericho and Van Helsing."

"_Jericho and Van Helsing? Where did those come from?" _

"My parents named Jericho. We got him when I was three and I wanted to name him Barney, so they chose Jericho. We got Van Helsing about five years ago. I'd just watched the movie _Van Helsing_ when we got him so I named him after the movie. I know it's weird."

"_What's your favorite movie?" _

"_The Lost Boys_. You know that older vampire movie. Or maybe _Dracula._"

"_Why the obsession with vampires?" _

"I really don't know. They just fascinate me. The whole secrecy and mysterious thing is attracting to me."

"_That's why you're so distant isn't it? Trying to imitate the vampires?" _

"You finally figured it out!" He had answered laughing.

"_Okay, standard question: What's your favorite color?" _

"Red. Or maybe black if you count black as a color."

"_Since I know you read, what's your favorite book?" _

"Don't laugh okay? I had to read it when I was in like Grade 5. It's called _Island of the Blue Dolphins_ by Scott O'Dell."

Alli smiled at him, "I love that book too. I also had to read it in Grade 5."

Their hour and thirty minutes that they allotted to talk when by quickly. Alli had to think of questions to ask him, answer his questions for her, and listen to his answers, not leaving much time to ask many questions. She learned a lot about Johnny that she didn't know before hand but there was a lot more she wanted to learn. She was going to find out, whether he wanted her to or not, it was really her right of passage for being his girlfriend.

Alli tore out the list she'd just made and stuck it in her diary. She slipped the notebook and pencil into her backpack and went downstairs. She knew supper would be ready soon and wanted to see if her parents needed any help.

Johnny sat on his bed, and picked up the pillow that Alli had held while sitting on his bed. It smelled like her and he smiled once more. When he heard the front door open, he put the pillow back on his bed, and stood up.

"Johnny, I'm home," his mother called up the stairs, "I brought groceries, come help me put them away."

"Okay, Mom," Johnny said going downstairs. When he got to the bottom his mom was sniffing the air.

"Why does it smell strongly like air freshener in here?" his mom asked looking at him curiously.

"Sorry, Mom, I tried to make popcorn, but got distracted and it burned. And you know burnt popcorn smells awful, so I tried my best to cover it up with the air freshener." Johnny answered, his rehearsed answer coming out almost too quickly. His mom nodded, asking no more questions. Johnny was sure she knew he was lying but since she didn't ask about it, he said nothing either.

Johnny quickly put away the groceries and went outside for a walk. He knew it was "dangerous" but he walked towards Alli's. He figured he wouldn't see her, but if he did he would try to have a quick conversation with her, saying that he needed to talk to Sav about homework in his English class. Johnny knew Alli would play along if needed.

As Johnny neared Alli's house he watched the front door open. He stood still on the sidewalk, hoping it wasn't one of her parents before remembering that he was on a public sidewalk and could just keep walking by if it was. It wasn't one of Alli's parents, or Alli even, but Alli's brother Sav. Johnny ducked out of sight so that he could still say he needed to ask Sav a question and no one would know that he saw Sav leave.

He heard Sav's voice in the distance, "Anya, I'm on my way, my parents think that I'm going to Danny's though so I need to call him and tell him to cover for me if my parents call there."

Johnny smiled, he had blackmail, if he ever needed it. Johnny continued to walk past Alli's house but at a very slow pace. He even stopped and pretended to tie his shoe so he could look at the house and try to locate Alli's room. He found it when he saw Alli's figure walk by the window. He picked up a small rock and tossed it at the window, making contact. He saw Alli pull back the curtains and look down. She smiled when she saw him and waved. She held up a finger to tell him to hold on a moment before turning her back to him. When she turned back she held a piece of paper that said; "Want to go for a walk?" Johnny nodded and put two thumbs up.

Alli took the paper away from the window and replaced it with one that said, "Wait away from the house, I've got to talk to my parents." Johnny nodded again and worked his way around the corner and waited for Alli to come outside or back to the window to tell him she couldn't come.

Five minutes later, Alli showed up outside and walked down the block away from Johnny. Johnny waited until she was around the other corner to follow her. When he got around the corner, she was there, her back against the wall, smiling. She looked at him and smiled again.

"You are so dumb sometimes," Alli said laughing, "What if my one of my parents had been in my room with me?"

"You had to know it was me," Johnny said, "And if one of your parents had been in there, you wouldn't have gone to the window to look out."

"I know," Alli said simply, sliding her hand into his, "I also know we'd better get away from here, my brother or parents could come walking through here at anytime and then we'd be in big trouble."

"Your parents worry me. Sav, not so much, I heard him on the phone when he left your house. He's not at Danny's. And I'm pretty sure you can guess where he is."

"He's with Anya? Ooh, he'd better not mess with me then, because I've got some major dirt on him now. If he caught us I'd threaten to tell our parents about Anya, and then we'd all be safe."

"Speaking of secrets, I think you should tell Clare about us. If you trust her that is. She is you're best friend and I know it can't feel right lying to her."

"So you don't care if I tell her?" Alli smiled at him.

"No I don't care, but tell her not to tell anyone." Johnny smiled at her. Alli smiled again and hugged him. Johnny tilted her head up towards his face and kissed her sweetly.

"How long can you be out?" Johnny asked.

"About thirty minutes. I've got twenty minutes left."

"C'mon, let's walk around the block. That should take about fifteen minutes, then we can both go home."

Alli nodded and took Johnny's hand again. They fell into step with each other and Alli smiled to herself. Johnny looked down at her and smiled, too. They both knew that this was a great way to end the day but wouldn't happen often. Johnny's parents would get suspicious if he suddenly took to taking walks every night. Alli's parents wouldn't let her out every night, especially by herself. But once in a while would definitely be close to perfect.

_**Please Review :)**_


	13. Chapter 13: Tik Tok

**_Second chapter today but I probably won't update again until sometime next week. In reply to a review by _**newjallifan**_: About being a dog owner, I wasn't sure either, but it works, since he lives with his parents the dogs could easily be his parents' and he just helps to take care of them, but I believe that at least one of them would actually be Johnny's dog. About the vampires: I wrote Chapter Twelve in the public library where I was surrounded by books about vampires (_**Cirque du Freak _**and **_The Twilight Series_**) there was also a book called something like **_Alex Van Helsing **_which is where the dog name _**Van Helsing _**came from. The dog name **_Jericho _**came from a book titled **_Battle of Jericho _**(which by the way is an amazing book) I know that Johnny is kind of out of character to sneak around to see Alli, from the trees at the campsite to the streets infront of her house. But I actually like to see Johnny act out of character, it is refreshing compared to the **_bully _**seen on the show. To **_newlovergirl _**I didn't have Johnny's questions up yet because it just seemed like too much for one chapter. I may bring them up later in the story, if I can find a way to work them in. **_

**__****P.S. I do not own Degrassi**

**_P.P.S. Please read and review :)_**

**Chapter Thirteen: Tik Tok **

"Clare," Alli said the next day before school, "I have something to tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone." Clare looked at her curiously for a moment, then nodded.

"I promise," Clare said.

Alli bent down to Clare's ear and whispered, "Johnny DiMarco and I have been secretly seeing each other since the camping trip."

"WHAT!" Clare exclaimed loudly, then lowering her voice when she realized that everyone was looking at her, "What?"

"Shh," Alli said smiling, "And I have been secretly seeing Johnny DiMarco since the camping trip. But you can't tell anyone."

"I won't but, Johnny, really Alli? You can do so much better than him."

"He's really nice and sweet once you get to know him. I'll see if I can come by after dinner and we can talk."

"Why not right after school?" Clare asked before answering herself, "Going to hang with Johnny before your 5:00 curfew, am I right?"

"Yes, you are. Since I can't hang with him at school and I can't tell my parents that I want to go over there after dinner. I'd never be allowed out of the house again."

Clare nodded, "Okay after dinner, give me a call if you can come over."

"I will," Alli said, "Now c'mon got to get to homeroom."

Alli went to her locker, not really expecting a not, but would be happy if she did. When she opened it, she saw a note on her bottom shelf.

_Alli- I couldn't stop thinking about our walk when I got home last night. I couldn't wait to see you today. I also hope to see you at our _secret spot _after school. I've also been trying to find a place to meet secretly at school, but haven't thought of anything yet. Will discuss it with you when we get together after school. -Johnny_

Alli smiled as she folded the note up and stuck it in her pocket. She picked up her backpack and her books for homeroom and walked down the hall to her homeroom class.

Johnny turned around from his locker as Alli walked by. His locker was in the perfect place to 'Alli-watch' in the morning. Alli had to walk by his locker at least four times in any given day. Alli spotted Johnny watching her and smiled again. Johnny smiled back at her and gave her the slightest wink before looking to his left. He watched her walk by before turning the opposite direction to his homeroom class.

Alli spaced off during her entire homeroom period trying to find a place to meet Johnny during school hours. Students were allowed to leave campus during lunch and free periods but Alli didn't know if they had any free periods at the same time, and sneaking during lunch would be too risky. Halfway across the school Johnny was thinking the same thing, and thinking it was something to discuss after school.

He also thought he could probably get keys to the roof, either from the office or from Peter, who probably still had them from when his mom was principal. No one would see them on the roof, especially if no one knew they were up there.

Alli couldn't wait until after school so she could actually talk to Johnny. Notes in lockers were romantic, but nothing compared to actually talking, face to face.

Johnny couldn't wait either. He enjoyed talking to Alli. She was smart and funny. She had a lot of strong opinions and was always asking questions. Johnny liked that about her. He smiled and picked up his reading book: _Island of the Blue Dolphins_. He'd just started re-reading it again this morning after her talk with Alli.

After school, Johnny and Alli met at their secret spot outside Johnny's house. They went upstairs to Johnny's room to talk again, since Johnny's parents were both still at work. This time they just talked, no inquisition. They laughed quite a bit about the most random things. Alli walked around his room, admiring the books on Johnny's bookshelf and the few pictures on his computer desk. Other than that his room was pretty bare.

Johnny even took Alli outside to actually 'meet' Jericho and Van Helsing. She had only seen them from his upstairs hallway window. Alli had never really cared for dogs, she liked them okay but she preferred cats, but both of Johnny's dogs were very sweet and took to Alli straight away.

Alli didn't pay much attention to the time until she looked at the clock on the microwave in the kitchen and realized she had only seven minutes before she had to be home. It usually took her ten minutes to get home from Clare's and she figured she could make it in seven but she would probably have to run part of the way. She slipped back on her "home clothes" quickly before leaving Johnny's with a quick kiss and the mention of going to Clare's that evening and maybe trying to stop by on her way home.

Alli ran half of the way home, before switching to a quick walk so that she wouldn't be so red-cheeked when she walked in the door. She made it home with two minutes to spare, realizing that five minutes was a new record for her. She smiled to herself as she went upstairs to her bedroom, without talking to her parents. She picked up her diary, the only place she knew her parents would respect her privacy, and wrote all about her day; from the note in her locker to her afternoon at Johnny's. When she was done writing she went downstairs to dinner, where she had to hide all smiles so that her parents wouldn't get suspicious.

_**Please Review :)**_


	14. Chapter 14: 7 Things

**_Here is Chapter Fourteen. I am trying to make up for my long absence and since I have had some ideas (Yay No Writer's Block!) This chapter isn't as long as the last two chapters, but not all chapters will be super long but I'll try not to make them super short. And in reply to a review: I know Peter and Johnny probably aren't friends, but two, cunning guys both kind of dirt balls, I figured they might kind of help eachother out. I will also try to put in some more conversations between Alli and Clare about Johnny. _**

**_P.S. I do not own Degrassi._**

**_P.P.S. Please Read and Review :)_**

**Chapter Fourteen: 7 Things**

Alli went to Clare's that night after school. Alli was nervous about what Clare would say when Alli got there. As soon as Alli and Clare were upstairs in Clare's room, Clare began the questions.

"How did this happen?" Clare asked.

"I'm not sure. I'd had a crush on him for a few weeks. When the camping trip came up and I saw Johnny's name on the sign-up sheet I set about talking my parents into letting me go. I knew it would be a great way for me to make my move," Alli said, pausing in her story.

"Okay this much I understand, but how did you end up as an item?"

"I'm getting there," Alli answered then continued on with her story, "I knew my brother would be busy with Anya all night so I went to Johnny's tent. Just to hang out. We played some poker until the batteries in his flashlight went out. We ended up kissing and after a while we decided to finish our poker game. We fell asleep playing cards and I stayed the night in Johnny's tent. After that we passed some notes on the bus home and decided to try a secret relationship. And it's all history from there." Alli looked at Clare again and smiled embarrassed.

"But why Johnny? I understand that it's your choice who you date, but I don't get your major attraction to Johnny."

"Johnny's really sweet and nice to me. He hasn't pressured me to do something I don't want to do and he isn't interested in just making out. We actually talk and have real conversations."

"I don't know Alli. Just be careful."

"I know Clare, and I am. But don't worry about me too much, I'm a big girl and can take care of myself."

"I know, Alli, but as your best friend it's in my job description to be worried about you."

"Whatever you say, Clare. Anyway, I didn't come over her just to talk about my boyfriend. I came to hang out with my best friend. Now what should we do?"

Clare smiled, "Let's make some popcorn and watch some T.V. we can laugh at how lame all the reality T.V. is."

Alli nodded as she stood up and walked down the stairs, to Clare's kitchen.

_***~Break in Time~* **_

Alli spent most day's after school at Johnny's house. They still hadn't found the best way to meet at school, except for the one spare period they had together. Johnny had asked Peter for keys to the roof. Peter and Johnny weren't really friends, but Peter gave Johnny the keys anyway. When Johnny told Alli about the keys, she was excited to actually be able to talk to Johnny during school. They decided it was best to only meet up once a week during school, so not to risk getting caught.

One afternoon at Johnny's, while he was downstairs getting Alli a drink, she happened to look at his desk. She saw a piece of paper that said "7 Things" on it. She knew she shouldn't look at it, but when she looked down again, she swore she saw her name. As she reached out to pick it up, Johnny came back in the room.

"What are you doing?" Johnny asked.

"Nothing, I was just looking around your room, still amazed my everything in it," Alli answered and decided it was best not to lie to him, so she said, "I saw a piece of paper here, that says '7 Things' at the top, and I swore I saw my name. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been snooping."

Johnny smiled, "It's okay, see?" Johnny picked up the paper and handed it to her. As she read it she began to smile. Under the title "7 Things" was a list, of things Johnny learned about Alli.

_1. What is your favorite color? _**Purple.**

_2. What is your full name? _**Allia Mirah Bhandari.**

_3. What is your favorite book? _**'Nights in Rodanthe' by Nicholas Sparks.**

_4. Favorite movie? _**'The Notebook' you know the movie based on the Nicholas Sparks book.**

_5. Of course. you like the epic romances don't you? _**Yes, I do. Is that a problem? **

_6. What is you're favorite food? _**Macaroni and Cheese.**

After reading numbers 1-6 Alli looked at Johnny, "That's only six things, not seven."

"Keep reading. It's under the dialogue," Johnny replied motioning to the paper.

"_Your turn," Alli had said, smiling at Johnny waiting for him to ask his next question._

"_Okay," Johnny had said._

_7. Will you kiss me? _**Yes.**

And just as she had the day Johnny originally asked the question, Alli smiled and her eyes got wide. Johnny smiled also, as he took Alli's face in his hands and his lips met hers. Alli wrapped her arms around Johnny's neck and he snaked his arms around Alli's waist. And everything felt perfect, just as it did that afternoon, when Johnny had asked the question.

_**In the numbered questions the **Italics **are Johnny's questions and the **_**Bold _is Alli's answer._**

**_Please Review :)_**


	15. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Okay, first off: Sorry guys if you thought this was a new chapter. I thought it was important - since I haven't updated in a while - that I tell you that I am not giving up on this story. (Or my other story) I have been really busy with my first semester of college. But with finals (and winter break) coming up I should be able to update. School is my first priority right now, and unless I get a sudden burst of inspiration I won't be able to update until winter break.

Oh and I did change my username because I wasn't sure "123" doesn't fit much now, but "123" fit's a little better. It will stay this until I think of the perfect username.

Thanks!

**123 3**


	16. Chapter 15: I'm N Luv Wit a Stripper

_**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. And since classes start back up this week it's going to be a while before I can update again. But anywhos here's chapter 15 and it's really rather long (Hopefully to make up for my long absence?) and I hope you like it. When I sat down to write this, I had no idea where this chapter was going, I was just typing. So it kind of is a bit strange.**_

_**P.S. I don't own anything..**_

_**P.P.S. Please Read and Review (:**_

**Chapter Fifteen: I'm N Luv (Wit a Stripper)**

Weeks passed and Alli and Johnny's relationship was going well. Some things had changed from the beginning, but Alli didn't think anything of it, she kept telling herself that relationships are supposed to change over time. However Alli still couldn't shake the feeling of insecurity in the relationship. Johnny still hadn't pressured Alli to do anything she wasn't ready for, but that doesn't mean he hadn't thought about it. He really liked Alli, and didn't want to hurt her, but any guy would have to be crazy to not want to have sex with Alli. Alli became so insecure in the relationship that she began taking desperate majors, against her better judgment, to keep Johnny.

"Alli, you need to quit acting like this, you're going to get into trouble," Clare said, walking beside a skimpily dressed Alli, in the hallway. Alli looked down at herself. She thought she looked hot in a black leather miniskirt, a red tube top that showed the bottom portion of her midriff, and a pair of red high heels. She also had on a black leather jacket and a red hat perched on top of her dark hair.

"I don't know what your talking about, Clare, I'm not breaking any rules. None of my undergarments are showing," Alli said flashing a smile at Clare.

"You know what I'm talking about, Alli. The clothes and the attitude and the general behavior just isn't like you. Mouthing off to teachers, what are you going to do if they call your parents? And you've been defying your parents, sneaking out to meet Johnny. Alli, I don't know how long I can keep covering for you," Clare said stopping abruptly, "I'm your best friend, Alli, I just don't want you to get hurt. And I hate lying to your parents."

"Please, Clare, this will only last as long as it takes to get Johnny interested in me again," Alli said, "I promise, as soon as he's back to being interested in only me, I'll be back to normal."

"Well, I hope it's soon, because I really don't like this," Clare said, starting to walk down the hallway again.

"Thank you so much, Clare!" Alli said smiling at Clare, then following her down the hall.

Alli thought about what Clare said, and considered being herself again, and wondering if Johnny was really worth it. Then she saw Johnny in the MI lab watching her. He caught her eye, winked and smiled at her. Alli smiled back. She knew exactly what he was thinking and was just about to text him and ask if they could meet during their free period when her she saw her brother.

"Alli what the heck are you wearing?" Sav exclaimed as he came up beside her.

"They're called clothes, Sav, it's no wonder I'm the smart one." Alli said with an innocent smile on her face.

"You know what I mean. I'm used to your normal outfits at school, but this is by far the worst I've seen in days, you might as well just wear your underclothes or a bathing suit to school if you're going to wear clothes like that," Sav said seriously to his sister.

"Oh my gosh, I hadn't thought of that. Thanks for the idea, Sav," Alli said patting her brother on the back, and walking away with a mischievous smile on her face.

"I mean it, Alli. You need to stop dressing like this, or Mom and Dad are going to find out soon, the school will call them," Sav said to Alli's back. Alli smiled again. She knew exactly what to do to get Johnny's attention tomorrow.

"Hey, Clare, want to go shopping after school for a little bit?" Alli asked her when she saw her.

"Sure," Clare answered smiling, "I need to get a few things anyway."

"Awesome," Alli said smiling. Now if she could only find what she was looking for.

Right after school, Alli and Clare stopped by each of their houses to drop of school bags and leave a note for their parents, then headed to the mall.

They walked through store after store trying on ridiculous outfits and having the most fun they'd had in a long time. Then Alli finally found what she wanted, a black mesh top. Clare looked at her skeptically until Alli explained it was for her to wear over her bathing suit. Alli bought the top and they continued shopping until it was time to go home.

When Alli got home she tried on her outfit for tomorrow. She dug out her bikini and put it on. It was a shiny pink color with little turquoise stars on it. She put her shiny turquoise board shorts over the bottoms and put the mesh top over the bikini top. She then slipped on a pair of pink wedge heels and looked at herself in the mirror. The outfit looked good, definitely a head turner. It showed of her perfectly flat midriff, and the new but healed bellybutton piercing she'd done with Johnny weeks ago. Her family didn't know about it and it was vital that it remained a secret. But the outfit was still missing something. She looked through her jewelry box and found a necklace made from seashells and put it on.

"_Better,"_ she thought, _"but still missing something."_ She put a pink hat on her head and looked again. She shook her head. The hat didn't look right, so she took it off. Digging through her jewelry box she found a temporary tattoo, one she'd got years ago, out of a machine somewhere. She'd though it was cute, that's why she'd kept it. She smiled and took it out of the box. She held it up against different places on her body, including her stomach, arm, foot, and ankle. She thought the tattoo would be perfect for the outfit, but it didn't look right in any of the places she tried. She looked down and tried one more spot. Lifting up the mesh top one more time, she placed the tattoo partially in her bikini top so only part of it was exposed, the other part was hidden, for someone (Johnny) to find. She smile broadly knowing exactly what she was going to do. She texted Johnny, to see if they could have a secret rendezvous on the roof during their free period tomorrow. She said she had a surprise for him.

The next day, Alli put on the tattoo, and got dressed, wearing a halter top over her bikini before putting on the mesh top. She still wore the board shorts but it was all under her 'home clothes'. She'd French braided her damp hair the night before, so when she woke up and took out the braids her hair was wavy. She had to put her hair in pigtails at home and put her heels in her backpack. But as soon as she was out of the house and at school she slipped off her long skirt and sweatshirt, and took the ponytails out of her hair. She slipped off her tennis shoes and put on her heels. Looking in the bathroom mirror, she used her fingers to comb back one side of her hair and pinned it with a pink flower clip. She applied her makeup and looked in the mirror. She smiled at her reflection and opened the bathroom door.

As she walked down the hallway there were many whistles and whoops at Alli and she smiled confidently as she walked down the hall to her locker. Clare stopped beside her and shook her head.

"Alli, you're going to get in trouble if you keep dressing like that, and you're parents are going to find out and take away all of your school clothes. Then what are you going to wear?" Clare said quickly looking at her friend.

"Don't worry Clare, after today, there will be no reason for me to dress like this again for a long time. I've got a plan and it's already been set into motion. See?" Alli said, pointing across the hall to where Johnny was standing with his friends. He was staring at her with his tongue practically hanging out, not unlike every other boy in the hallway. He winked at Alli and pulled out his phone and pointed at it. Alli took out her phone and looked at it and waited.

_Is this the surprise you said you had? Because it was a pretty good surprise if it is. _Johnny texted Alli.

_No, the surprise I have for you is much better, but you have to wait for the free period on the roof to find out._ Alli texted back with a smile on her face.

_Well then I'm sure it will be worth it, won't it?_ Johnny sent back to Alli with a smile on his face also.

Instead of texting back, Alli simply nodded and walked down the hallway to her homeroom.

During their free period Alli met Johnny on the roof of the school. He was sitting there eagerly waiting for her to show up when she got there. When she did, he stood up quickly and walked to her, kissing her.

"What's this surprise you have for me?" Johnny asked, with a curious gleam in his eyes and a smile on his face.

"You'll see," Alli said, "Any chance you have some music?"

"Of course," Johnny said pulling out his iPod, "Any preferences?"

Alli shook her head, "Whatever you'd like is fine." Johnny hit the shuffle button and turned his eyes back to Alli.

Alli waited a few seconds, thinking about what she was really doing and almost decided against it. But when she looked at Johnny's eager face she began to dance around. After dancing for about a minute Alli took off the mesh top and tossed it at Johnny, whose eyes were wide with a smile to match. Still dancing around Alli united the strings to her halter top and slid it down her waist. She through the halter top at Johnny too who was now staring at her with his eyes so wide they looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets. Alli, who was still dancing around, shimmied out of her shorts, so she was standing in front of Johnny with only her bikini and high heels on. You could only see part of the tattoo that she'd put on that morning. The rest of it was hidden by the bikini top.

She motioned for Johnny to come to her, and he did. He put his hands on her bare waist and looked at her. She pointed to the tattoo on her left breast, "Want to see the rest of it?" She asked with a flirtatious grin on her face. Johnny nodded as Alli began to untie the bikini top. She pulled it down revealing the tattoo and two other parts of her body that Johnny thought he'd never get to see all of. Johnny smiled and slid his hands up her sides to her breasts. Alli smiled and kissed him. She'd definitely got his full attention back. Like she told Clare she would, tomorrow she could begin to dress less skimpy and more like her normal self again.

**_So I know Alli seemed kind of.. what's the word?.. Slutty? in this chapter, but I think if she thought she was going to lose the boy she thinks she may be in love with she'd do anything to make sure she didn't lose him. And it was kind of proven in an episode (the exact one slips my mind.. sorry) when she goes to the ravine dressed kind of skimpy and then they sleep together. Just so Alli wouldn't lose Johnny. The same thing is happening here. Just to clear things up, Alli still hasn't slept with Johnny even after their rendezvous on the roof. She may have done a striptease but she still has some virtue left._**

**_I hope you liked the chapter. Please review. (:_**


	17. Chapter 16: Let's Talk About Sex, Baby

_**yay! Update! Sad it's going to be one of the last ones for this story. I regret to say that this story is almost finished, I'm finding it harder to get the inspiration for it and I feel as though it has just about run its course. But anyway here is Chapter 16. I hope you like it, even though it was difficult to write.**_

_**P.S. I own nothing**_

_**P.P.S. Please Read and Review and let me know what you think (:**_

**Chapter Sixteen: Let's Talk About Sex, Baby**

In the weeks following her little striptease for Johnny, Alli began to dress like her normal self. Both Clare and Sav were happy that Alli's clothes were becoming less revealing. Alli however hadn't felt the same since she did her striptease. She didn't necessarily regret it, but she wished she'd handled the possibly losing Johnny situation better.

Something had changed in their relationship in the last few weeks. Alli at first thought it was because he was interested in someone else so she dressed like a hooker to get his attention back. After her striptease, things were still strained.

Alli knew what Johnny wanted, but Alli wasn't ready. Johnny knew that and that was why he hadn't pushed her into it. Alli knew he wasn't going to want to wait much longer so she had a very important decision to make. And the only person she could talk to was Clare, who would tell Alli to break it off with Johnny because he was no good and rotten, especially if he was going to pressure Alli.

Alli decided to talk to Clare anyways, maybe Clare wouldn't be too judgmental.

"Alli, you can't," Clare said gasping when Alli told her what she was thinking about.

"Well, I know that, Clare, that's why I came to you, so maybe you could talk some sense into me," Alli said shaking her head.

"Well how about instead of talking sense into you, I smack you upside the head to get some sense into you," Clare said raising her hand threateningly.

Alli laughed, "As much as that would probably work, I'm going to have to pass."

"I figured you would say that," Clare said, "Put seriously, Alli, don't do it. Especially if you have to think about it. You will definitely regret it."

"I know, but I also don't want to lose Johnny," Alli said with a confused look on her face, "I just don't know what to do."

"Alli, I know I'm your best friend and I'm supposed to be supportive, but seriously if you have to think that hard about it, you're not ready. And as for Johnny, if he's going to pressure you into it, then he's not worth keeping around anyways," Clare said.

"I knew you'd say that, Clare. But it's more complicated than that. I think I love him Clare. And when you love someone you don't want to lose them."

"Alli, you don't really love him. But I'm tired of trying to talk sense into, because either way you're going to do what you want anyway."

"Thanks anyway Clare," Alli said, walking to the door, "I need to go home. Need to keep the parents in a good mood." Clare nodded.

"See you later," Clare said waving at Alli as she walked to the door.

Alli knew Clare was right, but she didn't want to break up with Johnny. She really liked - possibly loved - him. As much as she liked to believe that Johnny loved her too, she was almost certain that he didn't. Alli thought about avoiding Johnny until she was sure of what she was going to do, but she knew that wouldn't work. She had to make a choice quickly. Or talk to Johnny about it, but that awkward talk could lead to an inevitable breakup.

Alli went home and sat on her bed in her room. Putting her face in her hands she took a deep breath. She knew what she had to do, she took her phone and texted Johnny.

"_Let's talk about sex," _Alli texted.

"_Huh?" _Johnny texted back. Alli could almost see the confused look on his face.

"_Let's talk about you and me,"_ Alli texted back.

"_Okay, when? I feel as though this conversation should take place in person," _Johnny's next text said.

"_Now. I can come over for a while, if it works for you," _Alli said.

"_Sure, I'll be waiting."_

Alli took another deep breath and stood up. She told her parents she was going for a walk in the fresh air and would be home soon. She went straight to Johnny's where he was waiting on the front step.

Alli smiled as she approached him.

"What do we need to talk about sex for?" Johnny asked.

"Well, I've noticed this strain on our relationship lately. And I think that sex - or the lack thereof - is what is causing it," Alli said confidently.

"Uh-huh," Johnny said, "So what do you think?"

"I think that I'm not ready, Johnny," Alli said quietly.

"Okay," Johnny said, hugging Alli.

"Johnny, seriously, I was honest with you. Please be honest with me," Alli said pulling out of the hug.

"Fine. Alli I really like you, and I respect you and your body and your decision. But I don't know how much longer this relationship will last, if we can't move on physically," Johnny said.

"Then I guess we're done," Alli said looking him square in the eye, "Because I'm not ready, and I'm not going to do something that I'm not ready for."

"Then I guess we're done," Johnny said going back into his house, leaving Alli sitting on the front porch. The tears poured down her face, but instead of going home she walked towards Clare's.

When Clare opened the door and saw Alli crying she pulled her into a hug.

"What's wrong?" Clare asked concerned.

"W-w-we br-broke u-up," Alli cried into Clare's shoulder.

"What? Why?" Clare asked again.

Alli wiped the tears and took a few deep breaths to calm down, when she did she said, "Because, I was totally honest with him about sex, and he was honest with me. He said he didn't know how much longer the relationship could go on if our physical relationship didn't advance."

"Oh my gosh, Alli. I'm so sorry," Clare said, hugging Alli again.

"Thanks, Clare," Alli said, "I'll be okay. I knew it was going to happen eventually."

Clare nodded, "Do your parents know you're here?"

"No, I told them I was going for a walk, so I could go talk to Johnny. When we broke up I cried and didn't feel like going home so I came here."

"Well, c'mon," Clare said, "I'll walk you home."

Alli nodded and followed Clare out the door. As they walked past Johnny's on the way back to Alli's house, Clare squeezed Alli's arm as Alli took another strangled breath.

If Alli had know that breaking up with Johnny would be so difficult to handle, Alli would have thought more about it. But deep in her heart she knew it was the best for her and in time her emotions would heal and she'd become herself again. But until then, she was glad she had a best friend like Clare to help her through this.

**_Please Review and tell me what you thought (:_**


End file.
